Music Stars Pretty Cure: El regreso del destruc
by animextreme
Summary: crossover de K-ON y Pretty Cure, Yui y todo el club K-ON se convierten en Pretty Cure de un momento a otro, que nuevos problemas enfrentarán nuestras protagonistas al enfrentarse a los Megaraptors, sus lìderes y a su señor el Gran demonio Vestroy.


MUSIC STARS PRETTY CURE: EL DESTRUCTOR REVIVE.

Capìtulo 1: El Nacimiento de la Pretty Cure de las notas musicales altas, la Pretty Cure del Rayo: Cure Guitar.

Era una hermosa mañana en la que una joven despertaba de su sueño, si no fuera por que se estaba haciendo tarde en su primer dìa de clases en la Prepa Sakuraoka, incluso el despertador sonò.

Entonces Yui Hirasawa, chica de cabello color castaño oscuro, ojos color cafè claro y personalidad totalmente despreocupada, como lo es con toda protagonista de shojo, o mahou shojo, la todavìa adormilada adolescente apagò el despertador en su mismo estado sin levantarse de la cama.

-Hermana, si no te levantas... Hermana-decìa la hermana menor de Yui, Ui Hirasawa.

Yui levantàndose de la cama coge el reloj que casi se le cae haciendo malabares con èl por accidente hasta que ve la hora.

-¿Ya es tan tarde? Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde-decìa Yui corriendo hacìa la Prepa Sakuraoka, por correr con tanta fuerza termino cayendo de sentòn, levantàndose incluso al levantarse se llevò un pan tostado con mermelada en la boca dirigièndose a la escuela.

-Me largo-decìa Yui corriendo a toda velocidad a Sakuraoka, su nueva Prepa.

En ocaciones se detenia a mirar un gato, ayudar una anciana a cruzar la calle o a esperar que la luz del cemàforo cambiara a rojo para cruzar la calle.

Cuando llegò a Sakuraoka se llevo una sopresa que tal vez nunca esperarìa.

-¿Uh? ¡Me he equivocado!-decìa refirièndose a que habìa llegado demasiado temprano, y ella creyò haber llegado tarde, o sea, puede que el reloj tuviera la hora mal puesta.

* * *

Ya en la ceremonia de presentaciòn

-Desde esta mañana ahora soy estudiante de instituto-decìa Yui muy emocionada.

Despùes de la ceremonia Yui iba caminando por Sakuraoka viendo sus alrededores, cuando estudiantes de la misma escuela se acercaron a ella para pedirle que se uniera a sus clubes.

-Bienvenida a nuestro colegio-decìan todos.

-Ùnete al club de tenis-decìa una chica.

-Por favor, ùnete al club de judo-decìa otra chica.

-Por favor, ùnete al club de tè-decìa una tercera chica.

-Por favor, ùnete al club del àbaco-decìa una cuarta chica.

-Por favor-decìa una chica.

Cuando se fueron dejaron a una Yui con un montòn de papeles en sus manos.

Ya sin los papeles, reanudando el paseo por Sakuraoka, Yui de repente se quedò viendo a una especie de pizarra en donde estaban anuncion de los clubes de Sakuraoka, lo que hizo pensar aYui a cuàl club querer unirse.

* * *

dos semanas despues, en la clase 1-3, clase de Yui Hirasawa

Yui pensaba en algo seriamente, y en su asiento parecia tener una hoja de aceptaciòn de algùn club.

-Yui-decìa alguien.

-Ah, ¡Nodoka-chan!, aùn no he decidido a que club unirme-decia Yui identificando a la persona como Nodoka Manabe, la amiga de la infancia de Yui.

-¿Aùn no te has decidido? ¡Llevamos dos semanas ya en la escuela!-decìa Nodoka.

-Pero, pero... no soy muy atlètica, y no sè hacer nada relacionado con el arte...-decìa Yui.

-Asì es como la gente se transforma en raritos-decìa Nodoka.

-¿¡Si no estàs en un club te vuelves rarito!-preguntaba Yui.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no has estado en ningùn club ¿no?-decìa Nodoka.

-¿Maldita sea! Siento que deberìa hacre algo, ¿Pero què es lo que deberìa hacer?-decìa Yui.

* * *

El algùn lugar de los pasillos de Sakuraoka

Una chica estaba canminando, pero otra chica estaba siguiendo a la primera, cuando le gritò por su nombre esta se detuvo inmediatamente.

-Mio-decìa una chica de pelo castaño con una cinta de color amarillo en el pelo, como Haruhi Suzumiya, y ojos color cafè oscuro, incluso sus personslidades son similares.

-Ritsu-decìa la llamada Mio, pelo color negro, ojos color cafè oscuro yb personalidad timida, como Mikuru Asahina, pero Mikuru es màs tìmida.

-¡Vamos a buscarnos un club!-decìa Ritsu emocionada.

-¿Buscarnos un club?-preguntaba Mio.

-Yeah, ¡Como el club de mùsica!-decìa Ritsu.

-Pero, es que yo ya me he apuntado al club dfe literatura-decìa Mio.

-¿Eh?-decìa Ritsu.

-Ya he puesto mi nombre y he firmado-decìa Mio enseñando una hoja con el respectivo club correspondiente.

Ritsu se lq quedò mirando a la hoja por unos momentos, hasta que la tomò con sun manos y la rompio a la mitad.

-Ahhhhhhhh, ¿Què estàs haciendo, Ritsu?-decìa Mio al ver que su amiga de la infancia rompiera su hoja dfe registro al club de literatura.

-Vamos corre, màs ràpido, màs ràpido-decìa Ritsu jalando a Mio de una mano.

-Espera-decìa Mio.

* * *

En la sala de profesores

-¿Uh? ¿Se ha cancelado el club?-decìa Ritsu.

-Lo siento, pero voy a tener que suspenderlo, los miembros se han graduado y ya no queda ninguno, si no se apuntan 4 personas antes durante este mes, lo suspenderè-decìa Sawako Yamanaka.

-Asì que por eso estaba vacìo...-decìa Ritsu.

-¡Sense!-decìa Yui que estaba llegando de paso.

-¡Si, estoy aqui!, lo siento, ya te ayudarè con las clases de mùsica, buena suerte con el grupo de mùsica-decìa Sawako.

-Es una profesora tan linda...-decìa Mio.

-Eso no nos ayuda-decìa Ritsu.

Yui se da cuenta de las dos chicas con las que Sawako estuvo hablando hace un momento, y se da cuenta que de repente se le quedan mirando.

-Por favor, dales estos apuntes a todo el mundo-decìa Sawako.

Yui parece no haber respondido por poner atenciòn en las dos chicas que la estaban mirando.

-Los apuntes...decìa Sawako.

-¡Oh, lo siento!, ¡Estaba soñando!-decìa Yui rièndose un poco pero no dejaba de ver a las dos chicas que la seguìan viendo.

-Me estàn asustando-decìa Yui en sus pensamientos, ya que literàlmente estaba temblando su cuerpo del susto.

-Pero que le pasa a esa chica- decìa Ritsu.

De tanto temblaar Yui, se le terminaron de caer los papeles que le entregò la profesora Sawako.

-Encima es torpe- seguìa pensando Ritsu.

-¡L-lo siento!-decìa Yui recogiendo los papeles que se le terminaron cayendo por su miedo.

-¿Estàs bien?-preguntaba Sawako.

Pero Yui que buscaba un papel que se le habìa caìdo debajo de un escritorio, accidentàlmente al levantar su cabeza, topa por debajo del escritorio causàndole un grandolor de cabeza.

-Es tan patètica-decìa Ritsu ni tan alto, ni tan bajo.

Y Yui seguìa temblando de miedo por las dos chicas que supuestamente la estaban mirando o no.

-Bueno, pues no podemos hacer nada si lo van a suspender, me uno a la literatura-decìa Mio.

Mio ya se iba a ir, pero Ritsu la detiene antes con una mano.

-Si el club està vacìo, ¿No podrìa llegar a ser la presidenta si me unò? Eso suena bien-decìa Ritsu preguntàndose.

Mio al escuchar eso se quejò y sintio que podrìa pasar algo malo muy pronto.

-Um, ¿De que va eso del club de mùsica del que hablaban?-preguntaba Yui.

-¿El club de mùsica?-dice Sawako.

-¿De què se trata?-pregunta Yui.

-Es un club sobre mùsica ligera-decìa Sawako.

-¿Mùsica ligera?-decìa Yui.

-Exacto, mùsica ligera-decìa Sawako.

* * *

En el club de mùsica ligera

-¿Què estàs planeando?-preguntaba Mio.

-¡Esperarè hasta que lleguèn los demàs miembros!-decìa Ritsu.

¿Vas a esperar?-preguntaba Mio.

¡Sì, esperarè!-decìa Ritsu decidida a esperar a los demàs miembros del club.

* * *

30 minutos despùes

-Larguèmonos a casa-decìa Mio.

Cuando dice esto, una chica de pelo rubio y ojos borrados entra en la puerta.

-Um, me gustarìa ojear un poco-decìa la chica rubia entrando al club.

-Ohhhhhhh, ¿Te vienes a uni al club de mùsica ligera?-preguntaba Ritsu.

-No, yo estoy unida a otro...decìa la chica rubia.

¿Quieres unirte al club?-preguntaba Ritsu ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por la chica rubia.

-Um, ya estoy unida a...-decìa la chica rubia.

-¡Necesitamos miembros!, ¡Por favor! Note puedes negar...-decìa Ritsu con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que se notaba a simple vista.

-No puedes obligar anadie a que se te una-decìa Mio jalando a Ritsu del cabello, y esta llorando como una niña chiquita.

-Bueno, tengo que irme-decìa Mio.

-Mio, ¿Entonces tu promesa de antes fue una broma? Yo serìa la baterista y tù la bajista, dijiste que siempre quisiste formar una banda, ¿No lo propusiste? Aquella noche cuando estabamos en el concierto-decìa Ritsu.

* * *

_Flashback_

_-Esto es...-decia Mio. _

_-Esto es ¿real?-decìa Ritsu. _

* * *

_Fin Flashback_

-¡¿Entonces todas tus palabras eran mentiras?-decìa Ritsu.

-Tu historia es una mentira-decìa Mio.

-¿De verdad?-decia Ritsu.

* * *

_Flashback real_

-_Eso es, eso es-decìa Ritsu. _

_-¡Vamos a hacer un grupo! ¡Una banda!-decìa Ritsu. _

* * *

_Fin Flashback real _

-Fuiste la ùnica que insistìa-decìa Mio.

-Dijiste que te unirìas, joe-decìa Ritsu inflando los cachetes como un niño chiquito.

-Sin embargo…-decìa Mio.

-Cuando seamos grupo ganaremos dinero infinito-decìa Ritsu.

-Ahora vas y te despiertas-decia Mio dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Ritsu.

De repente escuchan una risa proveniente de la chica rubia, que al parecer se estaba divirtiendo por la escena que ambas chicas le estuvieron mostrando sin querer.

-Son unas chicas muy divertidas, no puedo tocar otra cosa que no sea el órgano, me unirè si están ustedes dos-decia la chica rubia.

-¡Gracias!-decìa Ritsu.

-¡Ahora, sòlo falta una persona màs para formar el club!-seguìa diciendo Ritsu.

-Estas contando conmigo, ¿Verdad?-decìa Mio.

-¿Eres?...-preguntaba Ritsu.

-Me llamo Tsumugi Kotobuki-decìa la rubia presentándose.

-Yo soy la baterista, Ritsu Tainaka, esta es la bajista Mio Akiyama-decìa ella presentándose y a su compañera.

¡Ya sòlo nos falta la guitarrista!-seguìa diciendo Ritsu.

* * *

En la salida de la escuela

-Yui-decìa Nodoka.

-Ahora que soy una estudiante de instituto, siento que deberìa hacer algo...-decìa Yui.

-Pues entonces, hazlo-decìa Nodoka.

-¡Pero, no sè què deberìa hacer!-decìa Yui abrazado a su amiga llorando.

-Vaya, vaya-decìa Nodoka.

* * *

Mientras que en el cielo dos hadas de nombre Chily y Philip despactìvamente, Chily era hembra y Philip es macho si se le puede decir asì, intentaban salvar su vida de un sujeto llamado Dionisio, general del destructor, que por decir su nombre las plantas pierden su color natural y se marchitan, me refiero al destructor.

-¿Que quieres de nosotros, lopu?-decìa el hada llamada Chily, un hada zorro con una estrella de 6 picos en su frente, ella era del tamaño de en gato.

-Los quiero a ustedes , si me entienden-decìa el general malvado.

-No te entendemos, ni vamos a dejar que nos atrapes, kapo-decìa el hada conocida como Philip, un hada lobo con una estrella de8 picos en su frente, era un poco màs grande en estatura que Chily.

-Eso lo vamos a ver-decìa el general malvado.

-No podemos dejar que nos atrapen, nos mandaron a el mundo de los humanos, del reino Musicland a buscar a las legendarias Pretty Cure, y que nos ayuden a revivir a la reina Nayuki, reina de la mùsica-decìa el hada Chily en sus pensamientos.

Despuès de pensar en esto volaron a gran velocidad, y curiosamente estaban cerca de la Prepa Sakuraoka.

* * *

En una tienda de hamburguesas

-¿Deseas tambièn patatas?-decìan las cajeras.

-Bien, gracias-decìa Tsumugi.

-Muchìsimas graciàs-decìa una de las cajeras.

Tsumugi parecìa tener una extraña sonrisa en su cara, algo que sus dos compañeras notaron.

¿Qùe ocurre?-preguntaba Ritsu.

-Esta es la primera vez que como comida ràpida-decìa Tsumugi.

-¡¿De verdad?-preguntaban ambas.

-Siempre he querido que alguien me preguntara: "Con patatas"-decìa TYsumugi.

-Lo siento , voy aempezar-seguìa diciendo Tsumugi.

-¡Bien, comienza nuestra reuniòn! Necesitamos otro miembro antes de que finalize este mes-decìa Ritsu.

-Entonces, que deberìamos hacer...-dice Tsumugi.

-Eso es lo que vamos a discutir ¿Què le podrìamos ofrecer de especial para que se una alguien?-decìa Ritsu.

-¿Ofrecer algo?-preguntaba Mio.

-Yeah, una ofrenda para que se una-decìa Ritsu.

-¿Quieres decir còmo un coche o una mansiòn?-preguntaba Tsumugi.

-Buena idea, pero creo que serà imposible-decìa Mio.

-¿Què te paece regalar helados o ayudar con los deberes?-decìa Ritsu.

-Pero, unirse al club por eso...-decìa Mio.

-¿Entonces, què deberìamos hacer?-preguntaba Tsumugi.

Se quedaron pensando un momento sin conseguir nada a cambio.

* * *

En camino a casa

Yui seguìa abrazada de Nodoka con la misma expresiòn que tuvo al principio.

* * *

Volviendo con las chicas

Las chicas seguìan pensando en la forma de conseguir miembros para el club, pero Ritsu parecìa aburrirse por solo estar pensando, o sea, no se le ocurrìa nada.

-¡No digas que has perdido el interès! ¿Què pasa con el club?-decìa Mio.

-Entonces ayùdame a pensar en algo...-decìa Ritsu.

-Quiero irme a casa-decìa Mio.

-Um, de cualquier forma...-decìa Tsumugi al parecer haber tenido una buena idea.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

-Nos esconderemos aqui hasta que se haya ido el general, despuès podemos ir a buscar a las legendarias guerreras Pretty Cure-decìa Chily que junto con Philip se escondìan en unos arbustos del general malvado, tenìan suerte que el general no supiera leer el ki.

-Maldita sea, perdì de vista a esas hadas, ya me ocuparè de ellas despùes, mientras causarè el terror a estos mortales-decìa el general Dionisio.

* * *

En el club de mùsica ligera

Ritsu, Mio y Tsumugi habìan hecho 3 anuncios para ver a quien le salìa mejor, y asì pònerlo en la pizzara de afuera, obvio que el mejor fue de Tsumigi.

Ya el anuncio puesto en la pizarra, decìa esto exactamente, Pòster: Club de mùsica ligera, ¿No te gustaria unirte a alguna banda?

* * *

Una semena despuès, en la prepa Sakuraoka, 7:30 AM

No se encontraba nadie en la Prepa, a exepciòn de tres chicas que pensaban en algo muy importante.

-Sòlo queda una semana hasta final de Abril-decìa Ritsu.

-Nadie vino al final...-decìa Tsumugi.

-¿Entonces, nos suspenderàn el club antes de formar una banda?-preguntaba Mio.

-¡No quiero que ocurra!-decìa Ritsu gritando.

* * *

En la entada de la Prepa Sakuraoka

Yui por alguna razòn extraña se levantò y llegò a la Prepa tempraño como la vez que llego por primera vez a Sakuraoka, sòlo que esa vez creyò que se le habìa hecho tarde y llegò temprano por culpa de su despertador, pero se le quedò viendo a la pizarra y veìa un pòster en particular, el club de mùsica ligera.

-Mùsica ligera ¿eh?-decìa Yui recondando que en el jardìn de niños, en Kinder, los niños estaban tocando las castañuelas, pero ella las tocaba de una manera màs enèrgica.

-Yui-chan, ¡Bien hecho!-decìa la maestra de Kinder.

Yui despuès sonriò al cumplido de su maestra, al volver a la realidad, Yui habìa decidido que el club de mùsica ligera serìa al que querìa entrar.

-Muy bien-decìa Yui.

* * *

-Philip, corre que te alcanzan, lapu-decìa el hada Chily.

-Y para què correr, es màs ràpido volar, kapo-decìa Philip.

-Es ciertro, lapu-entonces en ese preciso momento comenzaron a volar mientras eran perseguidos por el general Dionisio.

-Ya veràn cuando los atrape, no quedarà ni polvo de ustedes-decìa elgeneral malvado.

Las hadas tomaron una gran ventaja y se adelantaron a su enemigo, pero sin querer terminaron estrellàndos con una joven que estaba distraìda viendo un pòster en especìfico.

-Oigan, ¿Què les pasa?-decìa Yui.

-Perdòn, es que nos venimos escondiendo de èl, lopu-decìa Chily señalando al general Dionisio.

-Que lindura-decìa abarando a Chily.

-Oye, no es momento para eso, esa persona nos quiere atrapar, lopu-decìa Chily.

-¿Y què les ha hecho èl?-preguntaba Yui.

-El es uno de los generales que ataco nuestro reino, Musicland, y tambièn quiere revivir al destructor, no podemos mencionar su nombre, porque el ùltimo que mencionò su nombre que yo recuerde, perdiò la vida en el proceso, kapo-decìa el hada Philip.

-Si el destructor revive el mundo llegarà a su fin, nuestra misiòn es encontrar a las guerreras legendarias Pretty Cure, lopu-decìa Chily.

-No pueden hacer nada al respecto, este mundo llegarà a su fin, ademàs estoy reuniendo energìa para revivir al destructor y convertirnos en los amos del Universo-decìa Dionisio.

-No sè quien seas, ni que quieras, pero aprovecharse de estos pequeñines, no te lo perdonarè-decìa Yui realmente enfadada.

-¿Y què haràs al respecto?, no tienes poder para luchar contra mì, ademas la mùsica de su reino es totalmente estùpida, habla cosas del amor y la amistad, es realmente horrible-decìa confiado Dionisio.

-No es eso, pero no perderè contra alguien que usa sus poderes contra algiuen inofensivo, ademàs no eres nadie para criticar la mùsica, ni siquiera sabes el verdadero significado de la mùsica, la mùsica te da valor, amor, aventura, historias, secretos y mucho màs, tù no sabes nada-decìa Yui gritando aùn màs fuerte.

En eso un resplandor rosa rodea a Yui, ni ella misma podìa creer que algo asìn estaba pasando, de repente un broche con la forma de una caja de mùsica, pero en miniatura de color rosa apareciò flotando entre Yui y el resplendor rosa, y despuès lo cachò con la mano.

-Eres una Pretty Cure, lapu-decìa Chily contenta de haber encontrado una Pretty Cure, ya que estos ùltimos dìas la habìa pasado fatal con su compañero.

-No hay duda, eres una Pretty Cure-decìa Philip.

-¿Què es eso?-preguntaba Yui.

-Son guerreras legendarias que luchan contra el mal, lapu-decìa Chily esperando que esa respuesta la dejara satisfecha.

-¿Son còmo superhèroes?

-Algo asì, kapo-decìa Philip.

-Bien, los ayudarè, ¿Què tengo que hacer?-preguntaba Yui.

-Sòlo toma el broche, àbrelo, pon este cure decor y di: Pretty Cure, Music Let`s dance, lapu-decìa Chily.

- No lo entiendo muy bien, pero aquì voy-decìa Yui haciendo exactamente lo que dijeron que haga.

-PRETTY CURE, MUSIC LET`S DANCE-decìa Yui.

En ese instante se transformò, Yui cambiò de su forma habitual a un traje rosa, similar al de las Smile Pretty Cure, con la diferencia que el de Yui tenia las mangas mas cortas y un sìmbolo de la mùsica y decìa K-ON en el traje, su color de pelo habitual cambiò a color rosa con 2 moños en cada lado del cabello.

-La nota alta de la banda, La Cure del Rayo: Cure Guitar-decìa Cure Guitar presentàndose.

-¿Qùe es esto? Me he transformado-decìa Yui impresionada de que se haya transformado.

-Asì es, ahora eras una Pretty Cure, kapo-decìa Philip.

-Anda, ahora lucha, lopu-decìa Chily.

-¿Què? ¿Quieren què peleè?-preguntaba Yui.

-Asì es, kapo-decìa Philip.

-Me està dando una jaqueca, por el poder de la oscuridad, yo te convocò-decìa Dionisio.

-Sal Megaraptor-decìa Dionisio, el Megaraptor era una criatura humanoide semejente a los dinosaurios.

De repente el Megaraptor se encontraba persiguiendo a una Cure Guitar muy asustada.

-¿Què estàs haciendo, se supone què tienes que pelear?, lopu-decìa Chily.

-¿Y còmo se supone que haga eso?-decìa Cure Guitar continuando escapando del Megaraptor.

-Usa el Sensation Rock, kapo-decìa Philip.

-¿Què es eso?-decìa Cure Guitar.

-Tu tècnica secreta, lopu-decìa Chily.

-¿Y còmo se supone que la debo hacer? Preguntaba Cure Guitar.

-Di lo que te venga primero a la mente, kapo-decìa Philip.

-¿Còmo?-decìa Cure Guitar.

Despuès de esquivar tantos golpes del megaraptos lo màs ràpido posible, se enfrentò a èl.

-Ya no huirè, ya me cansè de huir, yo protegerè a los dèbiles-decìa esto mientras una luz rosada salìa del broche.

-Sensaciòn del alma, dejame ser tu guìa hacia la mùsica de mi corazòn, PRETTY CURE: SENSATION ROCK-decìa Cure Guitar lanzando un rayo elèctrico rosado al haberle hecho como si hubiera tocado una guitarra elèctrica, esta energìa da de lleno hacia el monstruo que es desintegrado en el proceso.

-Pretty Cure, interesante, ya nos veremos la pròxima vez- decìa Dionisio desapareciendo en el acto.

- Gracias por protegernos, lapu-decìa Chily.

-Desde hoy seremos tus guìas y tambièn te ayudaremos a encontrar a las demàs Pretty Cure.

-¿Hay màs?-preguntaba Yui.

-Asì es, hay 5 Pretty Cure en total, ahora sòlo faltan 4? Espero que nos ayudes en nuestra bùsqueda-decìa pHILIP.

-¿Eh?-decìa Yui.

* * *

De vuelta al salòn de clases, 9:00 AM

Yui y Nodoka almorzaban en su salòn de clases

-da igual còmo sea, ¡Quiero intentar uunirme al club de mùsica ligera!-decìa Yui decidida levantando la mano derecha como Hitler, y tambièn vigilaba su mochila donde se encontraban Chily y Philip escondidos.

-Oh, ¿De què se trara ese Club?-preguntaba Nodoka.

-No lo sè, bueno es mùsica ligera, asì que seguro que es fàcil, clàsica por ejemplo-decìa Yui.

-Parece un club aburrido-decìa Nodoka.

Ahora frente al pòster del club de mùsica ligera.

-Entonces vas a unirte a una banda-decìa Nodoka.

-¿Eh?, pero yo no sè tocar la guitarra-decìa Yui.

-Entonces aprende a tocarla, kapu-decìa una voz proveniente de la mochila de Yui que la llevaba consigo en esos momentos, y la voz parecìa ser de Philip.

-Nadie te preguntò-decìa Yui golpeando a su mochila.

-Yui, ¿Por què golpeas tu mochila?-preguntaba Nodoka.

-No, por nada, sòlo andaba acomodando mis libros-decìa Yui.

-Mentirosa, kapo-decia Philip desde la mochila nuevamente.

-Càllate-decìa Yui golpeando a la mochila de nuevo.

-Yui, ¿Estàs bien?-preguntaba Nodoka.

-Sì, ¿Por què lo preguntas?-decìa Yui.

-Por nada-decìa Nodoka.

-Por tu culpa, Nodoka-chan ahora piensa que estoy loca-decìa Yui a Philip.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, kapo-decìa Philip desde la mochila otra vez.

-¿Entonces què sabes tocar?-pregunta Nodoka.

-C-castañualas-decìa Yui.

-No creo que eso lo toquen en un club de mùsica de Prepa, lapu-decìa Chily desde la mochila tambièn.

-Quieres callarte-decìa a Chily mientras Nodoka no la veìa para que no la creyera loca.

-Pero, por dios...-decìa Nodoka.

-Lo sabìa, piensa lo mismo que yo, lapu-decìa Chiy desde la mochila nuevamente.

-Quieren callarse por una vez en sus vidas-decìa Yui con un tono que harìa temblar hasta el chupacabras.

-Està bien-decìan ambos desde la mochila con mucho miedo.

* * *

En el club de mùsica ligera

-Mira esto-decìa Ritsu.

-¿Què es?-decìa Mio.

-Hola-decìa la profesora Sawako Yamanaka.

-Hola-decìan las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que se te a unido uno màs al grupo, toma, es genial, ¿no?, Asi que pueden quedarse con las mesas y las sillas, pero limpienlo todo bien-decìa Sawako mientras le daba una hoja a Ritsu que parece ser la hoja para que el club vuelva a ser oficial de nuevo.

-Bien-decìan las tres al mismo tiempo.

Despùes que la Maestra Sawako Yamanaka se haya ido del salòn nuestras 3 jòvenes seguìan con lo suyo.

¡Sì! ¡Nuestro club no serà cancelado!-decìa Ritsu.

-Yui Hirasawa, seguro que es una persona alocada, una guitarrista, ¿no? Me gustarìa conocerla-decìa Mio.

-¡Yeah! ¡Seguro que ahora tendremos la ayuda de una profesional!-decìa Ritsu.

* * *

De aquì en adelante sale todo como el anime hasta que Yui es aceptada en el club de mùsica ligera, y por fin Yui se transforma en Cure Guitar, ¿A Yui le ira bien como Cure Guitar? ¿Sus hadas meteran en màs problemas a Yui? ¿Creeràn loca a Yui por estar golpeando a su mochila? El pròximo capìtulo sera llamado: Aparece la Pretty Cure de las Notas mùsicales rìtmicas, la PRETTY Cure de la Tierra: Cure Drums.


End file.
